Donde las flores florecen sin el pilar
by Lucykailu
Summary: Lantis ha decidido dar a Lucy, el medallón( regalo de su madre). Pero... ¿cómo ha llegado a esa conclusión? Y, que hay detrás de la historia de dicho objeto. Escena perdida entre los capítulos 37 y 38... ARRIBA!


Disclaimer: MKR no me pertenece y esto solo lo hago por mera diversión.

* * *

En el lugar donde las flores florecen sin el pilar...

Se encuentra sentado a merced de la fuente el único espadachín mágico de céfiro. En ésta ocasión, no lleva puesta su armadura de combate, lo que hace que su presencia se torne mucho más asequible de lo común. Prueba de ello son todos y cada uno de los pajarillos que se acercan y revolotean a su alrededor en espera de una suave caricia.

Ésta misma situación había comenzado a formar parte de la cotidianidad del caballero. De hecho, desde su regreso al planeta, su sola presencia fue entreverada entre la traición y la posible enemistad, por lo que el jardín de palacio pasó a convertirse en su refugio. El único lugar donde los seres vivos encontraban al individuo más allá de los prejuicios sociales.

Lantis solía perderse por largas horas ahí. El simple sonido del agua al caer y volver a subir para cumplir con su ciclo le brindaba calma. Y ni hablar del bello bosquejo que se formaba a su alrededor, donde arbustos, árboles y flores pincelaban el lugar.

Todo ese conjunto de color y serenidad le remontaba a viejos tiempos. Tiempos, en los que la princesa Esmeralda reinaba y en Céfiro todo era paz y tranquilidad.

Pero el recinto no solo recibía las avideces insaciables en búsqueda de refugio y calma, también, era testigo fiel de los instantes más oscuros que el espadachín tenía para brindarle. Tal cual ahora, donde se le veía con la frente contraída mientras observaba algún punto en la nada. Sus pensamientos, lejos de ser serenos, giraban y giraban como si fuese un tornado a punto de hacer "pico" en tierra. Las últimas palabras dichas por la guerrera de fuego antes de perderse en el sueño profundo, habían desatado la tempestad…

"Lo siento, pero… te amo".

Repasaba una y otra vez. No podía negar que en un principio ésas cinco palabras le provocaron desconcierto. Sin embargo, ése sentimiento poco a poco fue mutando para dar paso a su estado actual, la preocupación. Quien podía jactarse de ser "la emperatriz de la noche" ésa que está en todos lados, que te sigue y te acecha ¡aquella que te atrapa!

En realidad, la creciente inquietud de Lantis no era otra cosa que el hecho de sentirse…amado. Sí, amado. No es que la idea le desagradara, sino, todo lo contrario. Ésas sencillas, pero poderosas palabras habían despertado en él, un deseo, una chispa, que chispa… ¡una llamarada de instinto protector! Anhelaba con todas las fibras de su ser, proteger a la única persona que fue capaz de adentrarse en su gélido corazón.

El problema era que hasta ahora no había encontrado la forma de hacerlo. Sabía que no podría estar detrás suyo cual fiel sombra, aunque la idea en sí, no le desagradase. Debía descubrir una manera en la cual protegerla sin estar presente...

He ahí el meollo del asunto y de las preocupaciones que ahora enfrentaba el caballero.

Aspiró una vez más antes de dirigir su rostro al tragaluz y liberar el aire de sus pulmones.

-Lucy, ¿cómo te protejo?

La pregunta se le escapó de entre sus labios como el aire de su sistema.

Un pequeño tintinar proveniente desde el interior de su ropaje le distrajo de sus pensamientos. Bajó el rostro extrañado. El pecho le brincaba como si algo quisiera liberarse. Introdujo su mano por debajo de la camisa y sacó un objeto de joyería. Éste emitió un brillo escarlata, como anunciando al posesor su presencia o… posible respuesta.

Tenía tanto tiempo llevándolo consigo, actuando como fiel guardián en cada batalla y como gran "escucha" en cada una de sus confesiones, que no podía creer que lo olvidara.

"Algún día te protegerá" recordó, mientras lo acariciaba. La calidez de las manos de su madre estrechando las suyas al dárselo aún podía sentirse…

" _Lantis acababa de ser nombrado jefe de escuadrilla. Puesto máximo antes de ser jefe de la guardia real. Sin embargo, ese título no le había salvado de una buena paliza. Para llegar a ése lugar tuvo que lidiar con una serie de pruebas; mismas que al principio no fueron problema, es más, seguro estaba que las pasó sin dificultad. El problema fue la prueba final. Sus rivales, anteriormente vencidos se levantaron como por arte de magia y se abalanzaron TODOS A LA VEZ sin dar tiempo a una estrategia._

 _Así, sin táctica, y solo contrarrestando golpes inició el combate._

 _Varios contrincantes atacaron el frente y el costado, impactos que al principio Lantis evadía sin dificultad. Unos más embistieron la espalda, y no faltó quien lo hiciera sin misericordia alguna, después de todo ese puesto requería de alguien fuerte y capaz de soportar lo todo._

 _La lluvia de espadazos no parecía cesar y lo más extraño era que sus contrincantes se recuperaban con una facilidad descomunal. Hecho, que no sucedía con él. Las heridas en el cuerpo del joven espadachín ya teñían por completo de rojo al suelo. Sus fuerzas poco a poco comenzaban a mermar y sabía que, si alguien más le asestaba un golpe desprevenido, perdería el combate. Por lo que se vio en la necesidad de recurrir a "eso". Eso, que tanto alegó con su madre que no utilizaría… magia._

 _Respiró profundo, necesitaba de tiempo suficiente para ejecutar su hechizo, por lo que propinar un golpe veloz sería lo indicado._

 _Se abrió paso por la derecha y consiguió los instantes necesarios…_

 _\- ¡CENTELLA LUMINOSA! – un poderoso rayo cayó y exterminó con todos sus contrincantes de un solo tajo._

 _Tiempo más tarde…_

 _El ganador del combate se encontraba en cama._

 _Su madre, la mejor hechicera de mundo mágico, preparaba una infusión que restableciera los niveles sanguíneos del joven espadachín._

 _-Madre, no es necesario esto – dijo, con habitual rebeldía._

 _-sí, si lo es – respondió, mientras le acercaba una taza de té con una bebida extraña._

 _Lantis levantó medio cuerpo para recargarse en la cabecera. Acto seguido, bebió el té de un solo trago. Su madre solía preparar las infusiones más amargas en todo céfiro, degustarlas, no era opción para ninguno que decidiera ir a curarse con ella._

 _-Y… ¿Cómo está? – inquirió, mientras se rebuscaba algo entre sus ropajes_

 _\- …_

 _-un" delicioso", como siempre. Podría estar mejor ¿no crees? ...– ¡Ah! ¡Aquí estás! –_

 _El espadachín le miró extrañado. Su madre había sacado de entre sus ropas una joya dorada y se dirigía determinante hacia él. Se sentó con cuidado al filo de la cama, estrechó sus manos con las suyas y depositó dicho objeto. Apunto estaba de preguntar cuando ella se adelantó:_

 _-Algún día te protegerá…_

 _Lantis no pudo articular una sola palabra más. Su madre como siempre lo había desarmado._

 _Levantó la mirada. Encontrándose con aquellos ojos color noche que expresaban a gritos desesperados, "preocupación". Se sintió morir. Su comportamiento había sido el de un tonto, como pudo dejarse lastimar tanto y no recurrir a la magia de primera instancia._

 _Apretó levemente las manos de su madre como si una disculpa se le fuera en ello._

 _Ella, respondió con una cálida sonrisa. Conocía a la perfección al más pequeño de sus hijos, por lo que el apretón expresaba mucho más que mil palabras – lo hará, siempre y cuando tus ideales sean acordes a tus principios…_

 _Desde ese entonces el amuleto se había convertido en su fiel guardián y la magia en su mejor fuerte."_

Apretujó de nuevo el medallón. No podía sentir más alivio que en ese preciso instante, había encontrado la solución a su aquejo. Confiaba en los ideales de la guerrera mágica, quien poco a poco los había demostrado. Estaba seguro que el medallón la protegería, seguro también de que su madre la cuidaría…

El sonido usual y la compañía habitual que el pequeño regordete traía consigo lo trajo de nuevo a tierra firme...

-Puu, puu…

* * *

¡Muchas gracias por leer!

Y un especial agradecimiento a Adiaskyfire por invitarme a su semana

Nos vemos pronto en Embarazos!


End file.
